


A Worthy Weight

by Deisderium



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fix-It of Sorts, Is It Bondage If You're Pinned By Mjolnir, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium
Summary: People are out there writing thoughtful, beautiful fix-its, and my first thought was "hey what if Steve pinned Bucky down with Mjölnir now that he can lift it?" I can't help the way I am. But perhaps some of my feelings about the end of the movie got in here anyway. Spoilers, obviously.Thank you to gracelesso, aida, jay, and steeb for encouraging my nonsense. <3





	A Worthy Weight

 

Bucky isn't sure what signals the change, but he damn well knows between one step and another that things are different.

Steve's not there, for one thing. A second ago, something was wrong and he was reaching for Steve, and now he's stumbling over the ground he'd been falling onto, Steve isn't there, and Wanda is looking at him with wide eyes.

Within an hour Okoye has given them all the cliffs notes and the wizards are getting them to fuckin' Jersey, and when Bucky steps through the fucking wizard portal, Steve is swinging...

Steve is standing with a shattered shield and swinging Thor's god damn hammer like he was born to it.

Here's the thing.

Bucky knows that Steve is good at what he does. He's always known it. He's seen Steve flip like a gymnast and throw the shield, toss a motorcycle at Nazis; hell, Bucky has been on the other end of that, tossing the shield back to Steve when they were fighting Tony. Even though that had been overall one of the worst days of Bucky's life, he'd felt joy or something like it at the way his and Steve's bodies had worked together.

And now.

And now.

Steve is throwing Thor's fucking hammer like it's nothing, like the laws of physics do not apply to one Steven G Rogers, and god damn it, it's always been a turn on that Steve is good at everything, but right now he’s wielding a weapon of a god, and doing it like he does it every day, and then Steve is crackling with lightning, and then—

well, and then—

—then there's a big-ass battle and Bucky isn't on Steve's six so it feels like a bunch of bullshit, but at the end, Thanos is dead and the army is dusting away, and everyone has pulled apart to grieve and process their losses, and maybe there's something wrong with Bucky that he's still aching with want for Steve after all of it as Steve walks across the battlefield to him, sweaty and bloodied, but that's something he's been reconciled to about himself since the earliest days of his first life. It's nothing new.

Then Steve and Bucky are staring at each other, just at the edge of arm's reach, and to Bucky it's been less than a day, but Okoye told them it had been five years, and Bucky can see every one of them on Steve's face, and they were clearly not good years.

"Steve," Bucky says without meaning to, and then Steve is closing the distance between them, and Bucky has his arms wrapped around Steve and is holding onto him like he'll never let go.

"God, I missed you," Steve says, and folds his arms around Bucky as well, and Bucky could stay here forever. He's been missing Steve since 1945, really, never together for more than the space of a few days, weeks, maybe, if they were lucky.

Both of them are tired, but still thrumming with adrenaline. Bucky can feel it in the set of Steve's shoulders, in the tension in his muscles. For himself, he can feel it in the urge to set his teeth in the swell of Steve's giant shoulder, to be pinned down by the weight of that giant bulk. And maybe if it were 1942, they'd have snuck off into the woods for a quick handjob between pals, but that hasn't happened since they woke up in this new age of gods and monsters, and Bucky doesn't know if Steve was trying to respect his recovery or if he just doesn't want him anymore but—

"I saw what you did," Steve murmurs against his neck.

"What I did?" Bucky huffs a laugh. "You were out there with the hammer and the lightning, it was—"

"It was what I had to do. But you—God, I know you didn't want to fight anymore, and maybe I shouldn't want to watch you, but it's been so long, and Bucky, you were beautiful out there."

Bucky pulls back a little, because beautiful is such a strange word to use to talk about fighting. Steve's face is serious, blushing a little red beneath the dirt, and maybe he does still want Bucky after all.

"Yeah?" Bucky searches Steve's face, and Steve doesn't look away. "Was I good?"

"So good, Buck. The best." And fuck it, that sends a thrill of pleasure chasing down Bucky's spine that he doesn't have to examine, because Steve is telling him that he's good, even knowing everything he knows about what Bucky's done, and Steve—Steve is still holding Thor's god damn hammer. Steve is worthy.

"Show me," Bucky says and leans forward to kiss Steve, slow enough that Steve could get away if he wanted to, tell Bucky he's got it all wrong—

But Steve doesn't. Steve leans in and kisses him like Bucky is oxygen and Steve has been drowning. Maybe he has been, these past five years.

They pull apart after a second, and it could be the oxygen is between them, because the spark that Bucky felt before is now a blaze. He looks around. There are so many people and the place is nothing but ruins, but there among the rubble is a room that's still mostly standing, and Bucky drags Steve into it, already working on the buckles of Steve's suit. He wants to have him naked and take him apart over hours, and if fate is kind someday he'll get to do that, but that's not what this is about right now. They don't have time, and he's burning up too much to be as sweet as he wants to be. Steve is right there with him, trying to undo his pants before they're even in the room.

Bucky can't even tell what kind of room this used to be, it's so smashed up, but there's enough space on the floor for the two of them to lie down, and that's all that matters. Bucky barely gets his hand on Steve's dick before Steve is pulling his hand away and Bucky freezes, not knowing what he did wrong.

"Wait," Steve says, "wait. Let me—can you hold still? I've been thinking of this so long, let me—"

"I don't know if I can, Steve." He'll try, if Steve asks him, but that restless energy is fizzing in his blood.

Then Steve gets a downright evil expression on his face. "I'll help you." And then he puts Mjölnir down on Bucky's chest, and Bucky is pinned. He can't move an inch, he can't sit up, all he can do is lie there and let Steve do whatever idea is giving him that grin. Something in Bucky lets go, and he lies back and Steve drags his pants down to his knees and wraps his hand around his dick.

"You're so good," Steve says, looking up at him over the length of his body and the hammer holding him in place, and Bucky's cock twitches. Steve's smile gets wider. "You're the best man I ever knew. You were so good out there, and you're so good for me. I've been wishing for five years that I'd done this to you."

Steve licks his way up Bucky's cock, and then swallows it down, and it feels better than anything has ever felt in all his long life. Pleasure shoots through him, and he can't move; he can only lie there and let Steve make him feel good, because Steve thinks he's a good man, Steve wants him.

He thinks of champagne, of bubbles in his bloodstream, and all too soon that leads to thoughts of shooting corks, and— "Steve, I'm gonna come," he warns, but that just makes Steve hum deep in his throat, and that's the sensation that sends him over the edge, every muscle in his body tense, his hips arching up but his chest pinned down. All he can think is _Steve_ , but what comes out of his mouth are only incoherent moans.

He's gasping, panting, and Steve lifts Mjölnir off his chest. Bucky surges to his knees so he can kiss him, and Steve's mouth tastes of him.

Bucky pushes him down so he can reciprocate, and Steve is hard as a rock, and it's less than a minute before he's coming down Bucky's throat. Steve pulls Bucky up and threads his fingers through his hair and presses his forehead into Bucky's. "I love you," he says. "Let's not leave each other again."

Bucky's pulse is going so hard it feels like his heart is literally in his throat, and he doesn't know if he wants to cry or laugh, but either way it's a happy feeling, and he manages to get the words out anyway. "Yeah, it's fucking dumb the way we keep doing that. I love you too, Steve. Let's stay together."

And then they clean themselves up and head back out because there's still work to be done, but Bucky feels lighter, knowing they'll come back to each other.

oOo

"Someone's got to return the Infinity Stones," Banner says, and Steve's jaw squares in that way Bucky recognizes.

"We'll do it," Bucky says, and Steve shoots him a look.

"You don't have to, Buck," he says.

"If you think I'm letting you go without backup, you're dumber than you look."

"I am _trying_ not to hog all the stupid," Steve says, so they go, together.

oOo

And when they're done, they come back home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! The ending of Endgame sure did Steve dirty, huh? I look forward to not being actively angry about it one of these days. <3


End file.
